


Hell on Her

by Ziocho



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziocho/pseuds/Ziocho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unwelcomed devil arrives at your apartment hideaway, his skin as hot as his ferocity, demanding that you please him. Of course he's a pain in the ass, but with quick work with wards and ropes, he's much more compliant to you being on top. Can't he tell that you're busy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Her

“Devil-boy, why do you keep coming back on your knees?,” the lady said in a hush. She trails her finger along the strap that wrapped around his jaw, his sharp teeth threatening to bite her if she trailed too close. Her heels clicked at the tile as she circled the bound, red-skinned man sitting on his knees on the ground. His chest rose and fell with each step she took, soft pants barely audible through the gag over his mouth. A rope wrapped around his bare body in crosses and diamonds. The soft glow of runic wards on the rope reassured the woman. She hummed in satisfaction; he was a hell-borne beast anywhere else, but here…! Without his magic, he was just as dangerous as any human in binds!

Their eyes met, his bright scleras drawing her in as he beckons her with a guttural growl. Slowing her steps when his rear was in view, the woman stood behind the devil, licking her lips at the sight. His white locks matted with sweat, skin as hot as its vivid red pigment, his shoulder muscles taut. She leaned forward, gripping a handful of white, the devil drawing in a breath through the gag. She leans in and whispers in his ear, “Isn’t it about time to get what you came for?” A muffled snarl erupts from the devil’s throat, loud with impatience. She continued, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d believe you when you say you want me to be gentler,” she chuckled. The devil sloppily threw back his head, facing towards the woman, piercing gaze under his half lidded eyes meeting hers through her glasses. Those eyes… they were sending a challenge, compelling her to _“do your worst, you bitch.”_

The woman’s brow irked a bit, dissatisfied with how _cocky_ he was. Releasing her grip on the devil’s hair, she stood upright with a low breath, her heart beating fast in anticipation. She lifted a leg to place her foot on his back, pushing slowly to lay him on the floor with his rear up. Taking only a second to admire how the devil’s rear shivered and his tail twitched, she walked to his side and settled herself on the blanket as well. She slipped her legs under the devil, bending him over her lap. She placed her dominant hand on his ass, her palm rubbing wide circles over it as if prepping her toy.

Without warning, she lifted her hand high above the devil and brought it back down on the his exposed cheek, a loud clap reverberated in the room as skin came in contact with skin. The devil gasped, his entire body stiffened as if electrified. Before he could relax, the woman gave another slap to the same cheek, a low moan escaping from the devil. “Devil-boy, you holding up alright? You’re quick to react tonight,” the woman teased, smoothing with her hand over the sensitive, flushed skin of the devil. He breathed out heavy air before replying with a deep, throaty growl. His throbbing cock pressed against her leg, reassuring the woman of his burning excitement.

She raised her hand again and brought it down on the other cheek. The devil shuddered, a loud moan answered her strike. The spanks came quicker as she brought down another, and another onto the devil’s ass. The thin skin of her palm reddened with each strike. His sounds got more and more _intoxicating_ as she delivered more and more until with her last strike she ran out of breath. 

Both human and devil panted, catching their breaths and climbing down from their highs. The woman noticed his erect need pressing close to her wetness, pulsing eagerly. With her opposite hand, the woman turned the devil over and off of her, earning her a hiss as the devil’s rear touched the floor. She lifted herself from her sitting position so she hovered over the devil, her legs straddled his hips, using his cock to push her panties to the side and positioned him at her entrance. She stared down at the devil and breathed out words between pants, “Mmm… You’ve been… a great toy tonight, devil. Let’s get… started on my needs now.” The devil’s eyes flashed with animalistic intent as he raised his hips, pushing his cock into the woman. “Ah! Aaah- oh my god!” she moaned as his dick filled her, her walls tightening around the devil as he tried to draw in a deep breath through the gag. The woman regained herself, and braced her hands on the devil’s roped torso, pushed off and slid back down, devouring the devil’s hot manhood again and again, the lace fabric of her panties tugging at the woman and shifting against the devil, his moans escaping with each pump. “Ah!– Ahnn, AH! Fuck me harder! Harder– AH!” she commanded of the devil, his thrusts more and more powerful as she leaned back, his cock pushing against her sweet spot again and again until the intense heat gathering in her spilled, reaching her peak, orgasm crashing over her in waves as she rode through it until the devil likewise erupted, hot cum filling her insides.

The woman, flushed with strands of hair out of place, shakily removed herself from the devil’s form. Bringing herself back to her feet, she panted and gathered her things, dressing and readying to leave. She glanced back at the devil on the floor, the rope still constricted him but the wards were growing dim. From how his chest rose and fell in long cycles, the woman calculated that the binds would last maybe another eight hours; six hours for the wards to expire, two for the devil to regain his energy and about a minute to snap the rope. She threw him a smirk before putting on her coat. “No more surprise visits, alright?” she giggled after seeing a competitive desire burn in the devil’s eyes. He snarled in response before turning on his side away from her and off of his still-sensitive rear. She took her cue to leave, contemplating her next nightly hiding spot.

**Author's Note:**

> I can only see the devil as sexable if he were bound and gagged, with the MC driving the show. Written as a gift for a friend plagued with fluffy Malix thoughts. Rest in pieces, you nerd. [Originally posted on my tumblr: [ziochodraws](http://ziochodraws.tumblr.com/post/116456700408/hell-on-her)]


End file.
